Leaving
by bigk4062
Summary: What happens when fighting goes to far
1. family portrait

***Yes that's right, it's new story time!!! I lost my notes for the last one, and this ones been sitting on my desk since last week so.. Well, you guys know. Anyways, the TMNT aren't mine, neither is the song family portrait. This is currently a one-timer, but you could bake the difference!!! Even flames are better than nothing!!!!!****  
  
Mikey sat in his room, trying to keep himself occupied. Raph was out with Leo, heading up to April's to deliver some stuff and help her to set up her new living room furniture. Donny was in his lab, pissed off at the world. He had been into another fight with Venus, and he didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
~Venus please stop crying, I can't stand the sound, your pain is painful and it is tearing me down~  
  
Mikey sighed, remembering what they had said, and how Venus had smashed some of Donny's test tubes in frustration. Mikey shook his head, trying to get those pictures out of his head.  
  
~I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed~  
  
Mikey decided hat he should go talk to Donny, and see what he could do. Mikey quietly walked to Donny's lab, careful not to not to lat Venus hear him. Mikey gently knocked at the door, hoping Donny would let him in. When he didn't hear an answer, he quietly opened the door. Donny, who was working on a new computer program, looked up at Mikey with a snarl on his face. "What do you want?" He asked, features softening a big once he realized it was Mikey. "I heard you and Venus going at it again, and I just wanted to check in and make sure that you are alright, and aren't going to hurt someone." Donny just shrugged. "You know that she didn't mean it, right Donny?" Donny looked at Mikey before muttering "Are you so sure?"  
  
~I told Don you didn't mean those nasty things you said~  
  
"So, what were you two fighting about this time? Mikey inquired, even though he already knew the answer. "Just the regular stuff, you know, what we always fight about."  
  
~You fight about your magic, about Donny and his computer~  
  
Mikey patted Donny on the shoulder, before quietly leaving the room. Donny watched him go, and then went back to work.  
  
~And this I come home to, this is my shelter~  
  
Venus looked up from the couch as Mikey came into the living room. She gave him a weary smile as he passed by, but didn't make an effort to get off the couch to talk to him. Mikey watched Venus for a minute, before heading downstairs again.  
  
~It ain't easy growin up in World War Three Never knowin' what love could be, you'll see I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family~  
  
Venus looked up in surprised as Donny walked in the room. After Mikey had disappeared downstairs, Venus had tried to meditate, so she could relax a little. However, that ended when Donny came in the room. Donny was holding something in his hands, and Venus immediately knew what it was. Donny dropped a stack of papers next to her. "Here, read these, and then tell me if magic really does exist." Donny turned to leave, but Venus grabbed him. "I don't think so Donny."  
  
~Can we work it out, can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, why can't you just agree? Can we work it out, can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, please just agree~  
  
Mikey groaned in frustration as Donny and Venus started to yell at each other again. He sighed and turned on his headphones  
  
~Donny please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound~  
  
Listening to his CD, Mikey quietly crept to the living room, only to find Venus collapsed on the floor, with a bundle of papers around her. Mikey quickly looked her over, checking to make sure that she wasn't injured. Venus didn't look up at him at all, and Mikey suddenly realized that she had been crying  
  
~make Venus stop crying 'cause I need you around I know you love each other; no matter what you say is true I know that she hurts you, but remember you hurt her to~  
  
Mikey watched Venus for a minute, then slowly began to pick up the papers that surrounded her, throwing them away Venus watched him before stiffly getting up and walking to her room. Venus sat in her room, looking for a pamphlet. When she found it, she quickly dialed the number. Mikey listened at the door, eyes wide at what Venus was saying.  
  
~I sat at her door today, listened as she made plans to send you away. I don't want her to send you to that place But it ain't my choice no way~  
  
Mikey listened as Venus finished her phone call, and then walked to his room, getting out the photo albums.  
  
~It ain't easy growin up in World War Three Never knowin' what love could be, You'll see I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family Can we work it out, can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, why can't you just agree? Can we work it out, can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, just don't make Donny leave~  
  
Mikey looked through his photos, remembering the time when they had gotten their pictures taken by Casey, who had taken a photography course while getting his degree.  
  
~In our family portrait, we look pretty happy Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally I don't want to send Donny away, I don't want you to hate him, I don't want you two fighting anyways, And I don't want to have to move again~  
  
Mikey could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the pictures of his family. Slamming the album shut, he realized that he needed to do something. He vowed that no matter what, that he would keep his family together.  
  
~ Can we work it out, can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, why can't you just agree? Can we work it out, can we be a family? I promise I'll be better, just don't make Donny leave~ 


	2. to the park

After almost a week, I've been noticing that Venus and Donny have been getting along better. I wonder why. Did she threaten him with sending him off somewhere, or is it because Venus is just biding her time before she sends him off? I'm not really going to worry about it though, I'm sure they are fine.  
  
Leo wants us all to go out and play Frisbee, which sounds like fun. I'm going to go grab the Frisbee, hopefully this will be fun....  
  
I suggested that we go to the park. After all, we've all just been sitting around all week after practice, watching TV and eating. I think the exercise would be good for us, and it'll give us a chance to bond. I've noticed some tension between Venus and Donny, and I hope this will help ease whatever it is that has them so mad at each other..  
  
When I heard that we were going to the park, the first thing that came to my mind was asking if Donny was going to come with us. He's been holed up in that lab for the past week, 'experimenting.' He tried to prick my arm again the other day, and I let him. I'm getting really sick of being his little experiment, and being pricked like I'm some, I don't know, lab rat.. I'm going to get him out of that lab if it kills me.... Or if it means that I really do have to get him out of here....  
  
Venus burst into my lab just a few minutes ago, asking if I was going to the park with everyone else. I just told her no, and she got all freaky on me. She started muttering under her breath about what a 'great person I was, I couldn't even spend time with my family.' I'm not even going to ask, I'm sure she's just upset with me still about our fight earlier this week. I told her that I was busy, and she left. Just before the door shut behind her, I heard her mutter 'I didn't really want to do this, but you leave me no choice Donny.' I wonder what she meant by that  
  
Venus just burst out of Donny lab, not looking very happy. I took one look at her face and decided that I should go up and get my bike ready. I really don't want to hear about another fight between those two... 


End file.
